Regeneration Is Magic
by PoseidonGodofWater20
Summary: The Doctor is magically transported to Ponyville after meeting a purple unicorn in the TARDIS
1. Chapter 1: The Doctor Meets the Mane Six

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

 _ **The Doctor Meets the Mane Six**_

The Doctor was travelling through space in the TARDIS after leaving Rose in a parallel world when something purple appeared inside the ship. He looked up. "What?!" he exclaimed. The creature turned around and smiled at him, it was a unicorn pony. "Hello" she said. "What?!" exclaimed the Doctor. "I'm Twilight Sparkle" said the pony. "What?!" exclaimed the Doctor again. "What's your name?" asked Twilight. "WHAT!?" exclaimed the Doctor as he stared Twilight in the eye. "Well? Aren't you gonna tell who you are?" asked Twilight. The Doctor stood back quite surprised Twilight could actually speak. He calmed himself and held out his hand, and she extended a hoof. "Nice to meet you, Twilight Sparkle! I'm the Doctor" said the Doctor as he shook her hoof. "Nice to meet you too, Doctor... Who?" said Twilight inquisitively. "Just the Doctor" replied the Doctor. Twilight looked around herself. "So, what is this place?" she asked. "This is the TARDIS" replied the Doctor. "The... what?" asked Twilight, puzzled. "You're inside my spaceship. It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" the Doctor told her. "So you're..." began Twilight. "An alien... Yes" finished the Doctor. "You're an alien life form?" repeated Twilight. "Oh yes!" replied the Doctor. "Of what species?" asked Twilight. "Time Lord. The last of us left" replied the Doctor. "What planet are you from?" asked Twilight. "Gallifrey" replied the Doctor. "You say this ship can travel in space and time?" asked Twilight. "That's right" replied the Doctor. He looked at Twilight. "Where are you from, Twilight Sparkle?" he asked. "Ponyville, Equestria" replied Twilight. He looked for it on the locator but he couldn't find it. "I can't find it" he told her as they landed. "No need, Doctor. We're already here" said Twilight. The Doctor looked at the scanner and saw a dirt road and grass sidewalks with rows of houses built from grass and trees. "What?" he said, confused" "Out we go now. I want you to meet my friends" said Twilight as she used her magic to open the doors and led the Doctor outside into Ponyville. The Doctor was stunned by what he saw as Twilight led him around Ponyville. Pinkie Pie came walking by. She stopped. Twilight smiled. "Pinkie Pie, I'd like you meet my new friend the Doctor" said Twilight. Pinkie looked up at the Doctor and ran away. "What's the matter with her?" asked the Doctor. "Don't worry, Doctor. She did the same when she first saw me. You'll see her later" Twilight told him as she led him to meet another friend. "Next stop. Sweet Apple Acres" said Twilight as she led him into an apple farm. "Yee-Haw!" cried an orange pony sporting a stetson as she ran past them and bucked apples out of a tree. She turned around. "Twilight! It great to see y'all again!" she exclaimed. She looked up at the Doctor. "And you are?" she asked. The Doctor smiled. "I'm the Doctor..." The pony grabbed his hand and started shaking. "Well how'dly do, Mr Doctor! I'm Applejack! What can I do ya' for?" said Applejack. "I'm just here on a visit, Applejack. Twilight here is showing me around" replied the Doctor. Just before they left, Applejack gave them some apple juice. Applejack's older brother, a strong red stallion named Big McIntosh now stood next to her. As they saw Twilight leave with the Doctor, Applejack muttered. "He is one strange man" "Eeyup" replied Big McIntosh in agreement. As Twilight led the Doctor around, they were blown off course by a sky blue pegasus with a rainbow mane as she crashed into them. "Excuse me" she said as she helped them up. "Rainbow Dash! That was not funny!" scolded Twilight as the Doctor brushed himself down. Rainbow Dash looked at him. "Sorry, sir. Here, let me help you" she said as she made it rain on Twilight and the Doctor to wash them, and then she blew them dry. Twilight led the Doctor off again. Before long they entered a boutique where a white unicorn with a violet mane was hard at work. "Uh, Rarity?" said Twilight. Rarity turned around. "Yes, Twilight darling? What can I do for you?" When she saw the Doctor she screamed. "Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your hair?!" she asked. "Oh, it's a long story" replied the Doctor. "Please, poor dear tell me while I get you tided up" said Rarity as she led the Doctor through to be tided up. "Now go on dear. You were about to tell me about yourself?" she said. "My name's The Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I come from the planet Gallifrey and I'm a visitor to Ponyville. We ended up in this mess when Rainbow Dash crashed into us" said the Doctor. "Don't worry, Doctor dear. I'll have you looking presentable again in no time" said Rarity. She tided up the Doctor and then gave the same care and attention to Twilight before sending them on their way while oggling at the Doctor. "He is so handsome!" As Twilight continued to show the Doctor around Ponyville they came to a clearing where a yellow pegasus with a pink mane that looked like a heart at an angle was sitting. The pony turned around. "Hello, Twilight" she said, and then saw the Doctor and went all shy. "Fluttershy. This is the Doctor" Twilight told her. The Doctor smiled down at Fluttershy. "Hello. What's your name?" Fluttershy let out a quiet whisper. "I'm Fluttershy" she replied timidly. "I'm sorry what did you say?" asked the Doctor. "My name's Fluttershy" said Fluttershy. "I didn't quite hear that" said the Doctor. "I'm Fluttershy squeaked Fluttershy. A small purple dragon came out. "Ah, Twilight there you are" he said to Twilight. The Doctor looked down at him. "Hello there little dragon. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?" said the Doctor. "I'm Spike" replied the dragon. Fluttershy perked up. "So.. The Doctor is it?" she called to the Doctor. "Yes, Fluttershy. It is the Doctor" replied the Doctor. "I never met a pony like you before" said Fluttershy. Twilight stepped in. "He's not a pony, Fluttershy. He's a Time Lord from Gallifrey" she told Fluttershy. "What's his special talent?" asked Fluttershy. The Doctor stepped in. "I save the universe from all sorts of monsters and aliens. My people also change... regenerate into a new form when on the verge of death" said the Doctor. He saw the butterflies on Fluttershy's flank. "What's with the butterfly picture?" he asked. "It's my Cutie Mark. My special talent is caring for animals. That's what it signifies" said Fluttershy. The Doctor was intrigued. Later, Pinkie Pie, the pink pony the Doctor met earlier threw him a welcome party and that's when she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. I saw you outside earlier with Twilight. I figured you were new because I'd never seen you before so I got everypony together to throw you this party and now you have lots of friends" she said to him. He could barely catch a breath. "Nice to meet you, Pinkie Pie, but do you have to speak so fast?" said the Doctor. He was very happy to have made friends with the citizens of Ponyville. Twilight told Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie about the Doctor's ability to regenerate on the verge of death. They didn't know it yet but they were going to bare witness to a regeneration at some point and were wondering that if Equestrian magic was to mix with the regenerative energy, it would transform the Doctor into a pony.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Equestria: Part 1

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

 _ **Trouble in Equestria: Part 1**_

After a good night's rest, the Doctor was ready to go exploring some more so he had breakfast with Fluttershy, and then they met up with the others, and these included three little fillies. One orangey pegasus with a pinkish mane who was on a scooter, one white unicorn with a lavendar mane and one yellow earth pony with a red mane. Rainbow Dash introduced the young pegasus as Scooterloo. Rarity introduced the young unicorn as her sister Sweetie Belle, and Applejack did likewise with the young earth pony whose name was Apple Bloom. "Do y'all little fillies have any questions for the Doctor?" she asked the fillies. Sweetie Belle looked up at the Doctor. "What's he doing here?" she asked. This shocked Apple Bloom, who said "Sweetie Belle don't be so rude!" in a scolding manner. Applejack stepped in. "Hold on there, Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle ain't bein' rude. She just asked a question" she said. "Which I shall answer" said the Doctor. Just before he could open his mouth, a robot that looked like a pepper pot rolled yelling "Exterminate! Exterminate!" Pinkie Pie laughed. "That thing's funny" Rainbow Dash gave her a look. "Pinkie, this no laughing matter!" Soon, a whole army of motorised pepper pots were circling around Ponyville chanting "Exterminate!" Applejack tired to conceal Apple Bloom. "What in the hay are those things?!" she asked. "Those things are Daleks!" shouted the Doctor. He got out his sonic screwdriver. "But why are they here?!" he asked. Rainbow Dash gave him a look. "The better question is how did they get here?!" she asked angrily. "They must've followed me here" said the Doctor. At that moment, Spike belched up a note. Silence fell as he read it. **"My most faithful student, Twilight. It is a time of great danger in Equestria. As I'm sure you've noticed a lot of strange creatures roaming around Ponyville lately. Canterlot needs your help, as there are what looks like men made of metal walking around trying to erase anything that isn't them, statues that move when you're not observing them, other robots that resemble pepper pots and lots of other bad creatures invading. They seem to be led by none of other than Discord himself. I need you and your friends to come to Canterlot immediately!"** The Doctor piped up. "Cybermen, Daleks and Weeping Angels?! You need my help, as you don't know what they are, or how to stop them! I'm your only chance against them!" he told them. Fluttershy was unsure. "Are you certain you know what you're doing, Doctor? You might be a match for those Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels, but you're no match for Discord, Changelings, Tirek or Nightmare Moon" she said. "I'll work something out" said the Doctor as they all left for Canterlot. When they arrived in Canterlot, they were greeted by Princesses Celestia and Luna. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice" said Princess Celestia. "Before we begin, who's your friend?" asked Princess Luna. Twilight pointed the Doctor out. "Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. This is the Doctor, he's a visitor from the planet Gallifrey. He's a Time Lord" she told them. "He can help us against those motorised pepper pots, metalic men and moving statue thingies" said Rainbow Dash. "I believe he told us the motorised pepper pots are called Daleks, the metalic men are called Cybermen and those statues that move unless observed are called Weeping Angels" said Applejack. "But how will he match against Discord, Changelings and Tirek" asked Princess Luna. "What about Nightmare Moon?!" asked Rainbow Dash abruptly. Princess Luna went quiet at the mention of Nightmare Moon. "My dark side is also here and wants to takeover Equestria again" she said fearfully. "You and your friends must work together to stop them" said Princess Celestia. "And you, Doctor. You're in charge of getting rid of those Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels" "Yes, Your Majesties! A word of caution. If you come face to face with a Weeping Angel, don't turn your backs, don't look away, and don't blink. Oh, and do not touch them, otherwise they'll zap you back in time and you'll be forced to live the rest of your lives in a room" Shining Armor and Princess Cadance came as fast as they could. "No one man can take on all those other worldly monsters alone! What if more of them show up?" said Shining Armor worriedly. "Hello. I'm the Doctor" Princess Cadance was worried. "How do we comprehend your death should it happen?" she asked. "Not to worry. I'm a Time Lord. I'll regenerate. Basically become a new man" said the Doctor. Pinkie Pie was already standing face to face with a Weeping Angel. "Keep looking at it, Pinkie!" urged Twilight" "Don't take your eyes off it whatever you do!" panicked Applejack. Rainbow Dash found herself facing off with a Dalek. "Come on you stupid Dalek! You don't scare me! Gimme what you got!" she said to it. The Doctor caught it out the corner of his eye. "RAINBOW DASH NO! DON'T BE SO STUPID! THAT DALEK WILL KILL YOU!" he shouted as he rushed in to save her before it was too late. "NO PONIES ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY, OR ANY DAY!" he shouted at it. "You are the Doctor" said the Dalek in its robotic voice. Discord came in. "What do we have here? An other worldly being trying to interfere? I'll stop that" he said as he Discorded the Doctor, turning him into an uncaring and selfish man. "I can't help you, ponies! You're on your own" said the Doctor as he turned grey. Twilight rushed to his aid. "Doctor no! This isn't you! You are not a bad guy!" she said as she cast her memory spell on the Doctor, turning him back to normal. "With all these monsters here we need all the help we can get!" she said. "Twilight. Why do you have to spoil my fun?" asked Discord. "Not today, Discord! How dare you try to turn this man against us!" Meanwhile, Rarity found herself up against the Cybermen. "Oh dear. You boys look very unfashionable at all. When was the last time you had makeovers" she asked them. "Makeovers? That does not compute" said a Cyberman. "Nonsense. I'm sure I can help you get sorted out" said Rarity as she led the Cybermen to Carousel Boutique to get them dressed up in specially tailored suits and hats and taught them how to greet and serve customers. "I've got them" she said to herself. She then led them back out into the city where Rainbow Dash could barely contain herself. Seeing the Cybermen in suits made her want to laugh. The Doctor came back with Pinkie Pie, who couldn't help laughing, along with Rainbow Dash. "Oh Rarity, what have you done to the Cybermen" she asked. A Cyberman approached the Doctor. "Good day to you, sir. Can I help you find a new suit today?" he asked. "What?!" excalaimed the Doctor. "Can I help you find a new suit today?" repeated the Cyberman. "They look just darling, so divine" said Rarity, feeling very proud of herself. "Rarity, what did you do? You've got the Cybermen behaving like fashion freaks" said the Doctor to Rarity. "There's nothing wrong with a sense of style, Doctor. They don't want to cause trouble anymore" said Rarity. "No, but you haven't got all the Cyberman under your control" he told Rarity. At that moment, a swarm of Changelings landed in Canterlot, assuming the forms of the Doctor and the Mane Six.

 _ **To be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in Equestria: Part 2

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

 _ **Trouble in Equestria, Part 2**_

As far as their eyes could see, Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels were popping up all over Canterlot, but the Doctor and the Mane Six were worried about Ponyville too, as well as the Everfree Forest and Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack couldn't bear the thought of her family being taken over by those monsters. "Those nasty monsters better not harm my family!" she raged. Rarity was fearing for Sweetie Belle's life as well as her own. "Oh Sweetie Belle! My poor little sister! I cannot let them get her!" Changelings started appearing, assuming the forms of the Doctor, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity, so they stayed behind to ward off the Changelings while Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy headed back to Ponyville and stuck together at all times. Scooterloo was running from Daleks and Cybermen all at the same time. Rainbow Dash went after them. "HEY YOU DUMBLEKS AND CYBERMANIACS! YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT KID!" she yelled as she threw a rock at a Dalek and then shot a sonic rainboom at the Daleks and the Cybermen. At Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were having a hard time with Weeping Angels, as there were too many of them for three ponies to handle. Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom had one between them, fixing their eyes on them whilst Granny Smith was having trouble keeping her eyes on another Weeping Angel. Fluttershy flew around a group of Weeping Angels and fixed her enchanting stare on them as hard as it would go. Pinkie Pie was staring at four Weeping Angels at once while trying not to laugh. In the Everfree Forest, Rainbow Dash had chased away the Daleks and the Cybermen and was now facing a thousand Changeling copies of herself which annoyed her. "First Daleks and Cybermen, now this?!" She started her one-pony combat with the Changeling swarm. Punching and kicking them didn't prove effective so took to the sky, powered up and performed a sonic rainboom on them which sent them flying out of the forest. Now she found herself face to face with a Weeping Angel. She fixed her hardest stare on it and remained that way. Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the Changelings were getting the better of the Doctor, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity, having them too busy to help against Discord, Tirek, Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels all at once as Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance tried to ward them off, and Shining Armor tried using his magic to repel a Dalek from the castle. "Let that Dalek through!" ordered Tirek" The Doctor was starting to wear thin from the fighting and could barely breathe. Rarity tried to help revive him but she couldn't. He soon regained his strength after a piece of toast. "I'm going to defend Equestria if it kills me! he vowed as he grabbed a Changeling and started bashing it against a rock. Shining Armor stepped in. "Doctor what are you doing? That won't affect anything" he said. Tirek sent a blast of dark magic which hit the Doctor, causing him to collapse due to a fatal wound he'd sustained from it. As he staggered to his feet, he looked at his hand as it glowed, as did his head. "Doctor!" exclaimed Twilight, Applejack and Rarity who rushed forward but were pulled back. "Stay away, my dears" said Princess Celestia. "I'm regenerating!" exclaimed the Doctor as he burst out with golden energy, along with Equestrian magic, which healed him enough to work as normal but he kept the same appearance as before, except one minor difference. It had caused him to obtain a Cutie Mark in the form of a picture of a clock on both his hips. Applejack was stunned. "Doctor... You got a... Cutie Mark?" she asked. "Oh yes!" replied the Doctor. "But how? You're not a pony. You're not even Equestrian" said Rarity. Twilight stepped in. "I had to use my memory spell to help him after Discord tried to turn him to the dark side" she said. "I see. You have done well, little sister" said Princess Cadance. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash returned to find that the Doctor now bore a Cutie Mark of his own. "Does this mean we're about to see a regeneration?" asked Rainbow Dash. The Doctor didn't have time to answer before being ambushed by ten Changeling copies himself. "Not this again!" exclaimed. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy offered to help him ward them off. So they all begain fighting the Changlings which then took the forms of Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to make it a match for them. Fluttershy gave them the stare but it prove ineffective as more Changlings had joined in, assuming the forms of Rarity, Applejack,Twilight, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance, forcing them into action as well. That was now everyone in Canterlot facing off against Changeling duplicates of themselves and each other. So it was Time Lord energy and Equestrian magic mixing together to create a force of energy so powerful that no one party alone could handle it. When it was ready, they all bonded and shot it at the opposing side, disabling several Daleks and Cybermen, breaking several Weeping Angels and completely putting several Changelings out of action, on top of turning Discord back into stone and leaving Tirek partially disabled. This left the Doctor once again struggling to maintain strength and needing to regenerate, so he got everyone to stand back as he once again burst out with both golden energy and Equestrian magic, healing him of his ailment but not changing his appearance, except another diffrence. This one giving him thicker, and longer hair. This time it was Rainbow Dash who noticed. "Doctor, you've grown longer and thicker hair! Very manelike" she pointed out. He was regenerating bit by bit, ponifying each time.

 _ **To be continued**_


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Equestria: Part 3

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

 _ **Trouble in Equestria: Part 3**_

It was late at night, and the Doctor was walking through the Everfree Forest when he suddenly came face to face with yet, another force of evil. A night-blue pony shrouded in black. "Princess Luna?" he assumed. "Wrong" boomed the pony. "I.. am Nightmare Moon!" exclaimed Nightmare Moon. "What's going on here?" asked the Doctor. "Worry not, Doctor" called a gentle voice. It was Princess Luna, who had come to aid him. "Princess Luna. Am I awake or asleep?" asked the Doctor. "You are asleep, Doctor, and this is your dream. That is why I'm here. Nightmare Moon is here to give you a nightmare. It's what she does" Princess Luna brought out the Elements of Harmony. "You shall not invade the Doctor's dreams!" She took out the Elements and used them against Nightmare Moon, sending her back to the moon. She then flew down to the Doctor. "It is over now, Doctor" she said as she put a hoof around him for comfort. "Thank you, Princess Luna" said the Doctor. They both walked into a light and the Doctor woke up in bed at Sweet Apple Acres. Big McIntosh entered the room. "Good morning, Doctor" he said. "Good morning, Big Mac" replied the Doctor. Applejack entered. "You had a nightmare, sugarcube. Princess Luna told us it involved Nightmare Moon" she told him. "So, Princess Luna brought me here?" asked the Doctor. "Eeyup" replied Big McIntosh. Within a few hours, the Doctor was out and about around Ponyville when he saw Pinkie Pie laughing the face of a Weeping Angel. "Pinkie, what in Equestria are you doing?" he asked. He saw it plain as day as Pinkie laughed at the Weeping Angel, it started to change form and eventually turned into a stone Pinkie Pie with a laughing smile. "What?!" exclaimed the Doctor. The Weeping Angel had become a Laughing Pinkie. "What?" repeated out of confusion. More Equestrian magic had taken place. Rainbow Dash flew by. "Morning, Doctor" she said. "Good morning, Rainbow Dash" the Doctor called back. As he made his way to the Golden Oak Library, Fluttershy came walking by. "Good morning, Doctor" she said. "Good morning, Fluttershy" he replied. He then saw Rarity and Sweetie Belle fleeing the boutique in terror. "What's the matter, girls?" he asked them. Rarity was too petrified to talk, so Sweetie Belle stepped up. "There are several of those pepper-bots in there" she told him. "DALEKS!" stressed Rarity. The Doctor charged into the boutique and jumped at the Daleks. "YOU DALEKS WILL NOT DESTROY THIS COUNTRY! THESE PONIES DO NOT DESERVE THIS INVASION!" he raged at the Daleks. Pinkie Pie appeared behind the Daleks and started yakking away. This annoyed the Daleks. "Won't this pony ever sit down and shut up?" asked a Dalek. "Aww, don't you like the sound of my voice?" asked Pinkie. "If we want you to shut up, that means we cannot stand the sound of your voice" said the Dalek. "You know what you need" said Pinkie. "What might that be?" asked the Dalek. "A PARTY!" exclaimed Pinkie. "Daleks do not do parties, or accept friendships! So sit down and shut up, or you will be exterminated!" yelled all the Daleks in unison. This caused Pinkie to deflate and turn sad. Twilight and Spike entered. "What's going on in here?" demanded Twilight. Pinkie sadly left the boutique. "Pinkie?" asked Rarity as she saw Pinkie sadly leaving the boutique. "Aww, darling what's the matter?" she asked. "The Daleks hate my voice" Pinkie wept. Applejack arrived. "Now now, sugarcube. What did they say to get y'all like this?" she asked. "They'd exterminate me if I didn't shut up" The Doctor came rushing out to see Pinkie. "Pinkie. Twilight told me this happens every time something really upsets you. I need you come back inside. We have a job for you" he said as he escorted Pinkie back inside the boutique. A Cyberclerk approached. "Miss Pie. You have been brought back in here to entertain the crowd. First you need an outfit" he said as he took her to get fitted. This made her return to normal.

 _ **To be continued**_


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Declines

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

 _ **Trouble Declines**_

Five years long years passed since the Doctor arrived in Equestria and was thrown into helping everypony with the trouble they were facing with not only Discord, Tirek, Nightmare Moon and Changelings, but Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels, except the Cybermen Rarity had successfully transformed into Cyberclerks and the Weeping Angels Pinkie had successfully transformed into Laughing Pinkies, all the other monsters' armies were starting to decline in number. This was due to billions of Daleks becoming pest control administrators for getting rid of parasprites, leaving the Daleks with just five fighters which made their leader say "We surrender. You win" billions of Cybermen had joined Rarity's staff at the boutique, library staff at Golden Oak Library, becoming Cyberlibrarians, causing the only three active Cybermen to turn around and say "You win. We cannot fight anymore" and each split up to take jobs in Equestria. Two of them went to Canterlot to become members of the Royal Guard, becoming Cyberguards. Billions of Weeping Angels converting to Laughing Pinkie Pies changing them for the better, causing the last one left to become a complete statue, completely immobile. The whole swarm of Changelings had all developed compassion for all those they'd hurt and become close allies with the ponies, causing Queen Crysallis to fall into depression and flee back to the Changeling Forest, as the only one of her kind left. Tirek left after his magic began to weaken due to having no magic left to feed on. All of Nightmare Moon's minions had conceeded the war and lost their power, causing them to disband, sending her back to the her moon prison forever. As for Discord, who had lost his entire army. He sighed. "Oh very well! You win! I hate it when I don't get my way!" Fluttershy flew up to him. "Let that be a lesson to you, Discord!" she said and gave him the stare, the hardest she'd ever used it. This caused Discord to get all teary. "Yes, Fluttershy. I understand you completely. I should not have done that" she said through his tears. The Doctor was amazed. "How does she do that?" he asked. "It's just something only she can do" said Twilight. Discord soon fell down, still in tears. "That was harsh" Fluttershy landed softly on the ground. "I had to do it" she told him. "I know you did, Fluttershy. And you were right" choked Discord. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were now all young mares arrived on the scene. Apple Bloom came running in, Sweetie Belle came elegantly dancing in, and Scooterloo came zooming down from the shy, having learned how to fly. "What's going on here?" asked Apple Bloom. "The trouble's over, sugarcube" replied Applejack. "Really!?" asked Scooterloo excitedly. "Yeah, Scoot" replied Rainbow Dash. "You mean the Doctor managed to help you stop those nasty monsters?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Yes, darling. He certainly did. All those naughty horrible creatures are gone. Except the ones we converted" replied Rarity. The Doctor's pony features had worn off and he looked like himself again but something told him his next regeneration when it happened would transform him into a pony, because of all the Equestrian magic he'd absorbed since he first arrived five years ago. Thanks to him, peace was restored to Equestria. To thank the Doctor for all his hard work and dedicated help, Princess Celestia gave him the first Equestrian knighthood, dubbing him Knight of Equestria.

 _ **The End of Trouble in Equestria**_


	6. Chapter 6: Regeneration is Magic

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

 _ **Regeneration is Magic**_

After five years of defending Equestria from evil, the Doctor and the ponies were living in harmony once again. Twilight had come to visit him in Canterlot and he was pleased to her. "Hey, Twilight!" he said excitedly. "Hey, Doctor" replied Twilight. "What brings you to Canterlot?" he asked. "I thought I'd drop in and see how things are going" "Things are going just fine thank you. And yourself" said the Doctor. "I'm doing fine also. My friends want to see you again. Would you care to come visit us in Ponyville?" said Twilight. "I'd love to" replied the Doctor, and he returned to Ponyville with her, where Pinkie threw him a big welcome back party. Rarity stepped in. "It is lovely to see you again, darling" she said. Rainbow Dash flew up to him. "We've missed ya! Great to have you back" she said. Fluttershy stepped in. "It's lovely to see you again, Doctor. We've missed you hoofloads" she assured him. Applejack smiled. "It certainly is great to see you again, sugarcube" she said. Pinkie danced for joy. "You've been gone for sooooooooo long! We thought you'd left us for good" she told him. "Pinkie!" cried Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, all in unison. "What?" replied Pinkie. "We may be living in peace now and all, but the Doctor did help us ward off those monsters. It's not appropriate to speak to him like that" Rarity scolded. "Now Rarity don't over-react. I completely understand what Pinkie was trying to say" the Doctor told her. "Oh.. That's OK, then" replied Rarity, embarrassed. The Doctor started to feel weak and began to glow. "Stamd back, everypony!" ordered Twilight. The Doctor managed to remain standing. Everypony stood back as the Doctor burst out with regenerative energy, mixing with Equestrian magic, leading to his body completely changing shape as he found himself on all fours, spouting pony ears, a tail and a mane. Whilst he remained levitating in a field of Equestrian magic, his transformation completed and he landed softly on the ground, earning a new Cutie Mark simultaneously. He rubbed his eyes. They were all amazed. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Doctor, you've become... A pony! That must have been some regeneration!" exclaimed Applejack. "The Doctor's one of us now? That is so awesome!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. Rarity noticed that his Cutie Mark symbolised his protective side with a picture of a sword and shield. "That is just the right Cutie Mark for you, darling" she told him. So, the Doctor had indeed regenerated into a pony due to the Equestrian magic he'd absorbed mixing with his regenerative energy.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
